Kyle 10: ALien Force: The KH2 Chronicles
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: If you have read Kyle 10 ALien Force and The Night I Became Ben 10, you should like this story just fine. It's based on Game Over, slightly, except with KH2 as the game. Rated K to be a bit safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The door to a new universe.**

Author's Note: Not canon to my stories, and contains spoilers from KH2 in it.

Yep. Now, we start an entirely new story. In the Ben 10 world, and another world at the same time.

It starts out with Me, Ali, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin having a video game night at Ben's place. What had happened with us was, I was playing Kingdom hearts 2, and they were watching me start up a new file, playing as Roxas, on Proud Mode, fighting the first Nobody.

Kevin: "You aren't doing anything to it, dude."

Kyle: "I know that, Kevin."

Ali: "Geez, Kyle. You sure that's how you play this particular game?"

Gwen; "You still aren't doing anything to him."

Kyle: "I THINK I know what I'm doing, guys! I beat this game before!"

Kevin: "Okay. Break him apart with your 'Struggle' Club."

Ben: "You really are having one."

Kyle; "I KNOW what I'm…"

Roxas: "It's no use!" Suddenly, his club turned into the Keyblade.

Kyle: "Ah! THAT's what I'm talking about!"

Kevin: "Can you hurt him now?"

Kyle; "I should, yeah." I killed the Nobody, gaining the experience, and also getting the munny from it. The game proceeded as normal, until… The static on the TV came on, and the Ultimatrix started getting static-y, as well.

Kyle: "Huh?" I was then zapped into the game when the Ultimatrix exploded with red energy, sending me inside the KH2 game. I woke up, and noticed I was now in a pitch black thing.

Kyle: "Huh? What the heck is…" I poked the walls, but nothing changed in it.

Kyle: "Where the heck am I? Is anybody outside of this thing? HEY!" I saw the walls go down, seeing a guy in a black robe, and Namine.

Kyle: "Ah, good!"

Hooded guy: "Well, how are things going, Sora?"

Kyle: "Sora? Wait a sec… I'm not… actually…" I realized I was put in Sora's place now, and that the hooded guy was, in fact, Riku, in Ansem's/ Xehanort's Heartless' form.

Kyle: "Um, good, actually. No problem." I put my hands behind my head like Sora would.

Riku: "Good. Go back to sleep now."

Kyle: "W… Why should I?"

Riku: "You've forgotten some memories, or others were replaced by a false memory. You need your real memories, don't you?"

Kyle: "Um… okay, sure. I'll wait in here."

Namine: "Bye!" I waved to her, and the pod closed. I went back to sleep again, because, hey, a nap sounded good.

Later…

Voice: "Sora! Sora, wake up!" The pod opened, and I came down, seeing Donald and Goofy.

Kyle: "Donald! Goofy! How are you two?" We danced around happily. I felt like I was actually Sora, and Jiminy Cricket popped out of my hood.

Jiminy: "That was some nap!"

Kyle; "How long were we asleep?"

Goofy: "Huh. I don't know."

Donald: "What's the journal say?"

Jiminy: "There's only one sentence! Thank Namine. Hmm, what does that mean?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other, shaking their heads. I nodded.

Doanld: "You know who this Namine is?"

Kyle: "Yeah. We should find her. And, I know what to thank her for."

Donald: "Some journal that is, Jiminy."

Jiminy: "Let's find out where we are." I nodded, and immediately ran out, with Goofy and Donald following behind me.

Outisde…

Ben: "What happened?"

Kevin: "I don't know, but we have to get him out of there!"

Gwen: "His manna's in there alright, but, I don't see how that is…"

Ali: "He can't be in any REAL danger, right? It's only a video game…"

Kevin: "Real danger, yeah. Besides, I never heard of this happening."

Ben: "This happened once. Well, with him, Gwen and I."

Kevin: "How'd you fix it?"

Ben: "We had to beat the game."

Kevin: "So, we have to wait until he beats it for him to get out?"

Gwen: "Yeah. There's no other way."

Ali: "Let's just hope the Ultimatrix gives him an edge over the enemies in the game that he normally wouldn't have."

Kevin: "We have to leave it on, don't we?"

Gwen: "Yeah, otherwise, he'll be deleted."

Ben: "This is going to take a while, unless Kyle knows some short cuts."

Gwen: "He already had one. He zoomed past a hell of the lot of the game already, right?"

Ben: "Let's just hope he keeps that advantage."

Inside…

Kyle: "Hmm… Big Chill, Echo Echo, Humongousaur, Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Armodrillo, NRG, Terraspin, and Water Hazard. Should be able to get myself through this with just them."

Donald: "What are you blabbing on about?"

Kyle: "Um, nothing."

Goofy: "Well, you should be perfectly fine, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah, Goofy, of course."

Goofy: "By the way, where'd you get that red arm-band thing?"

Kyle: "This? Um… I found it when I woke up."

Donald: "It had better not be useless."

Kyle: "It isn't! At least, I don't think so."

Goofy: "You think it knows what this place is called?"

Kyle: "Um… Got me. It's…"

Donald: "Ah, phooey! I'm not going to wait around and see what it does!" He walked off, going into an alley.

Goofy: "Wait up, Donald!"

Kyle: "Yeah Donald, come on!"

Donald: "Oh. Hi." We saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette in there. So, we were in the Usual Spot.

Hayner: "What do you three want?"

Kyle: "Whoa. We were just seeing what was back here is all, man."

Donald: "I wanted to see what was back here."

Pence: "You're new here, right? I'm Pence."

Olette: "I'm Olette."

Hayner: "Hayner. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but we have stuff to do." He left.

Goofy: "We're Sora, (pointing to me), Donald (pointing to Doanld), and Goofy!"

Olette: "Sora, Donald, and Goofy? We just met someone who was looking for you."

Pence: "He had a hood on, so we couldn't see his face."

Olette: "He also had big, round ears."

Donald: "The King!"

Goofy: "King Mickey is looking for us!"

Kyle: "There's one part of our journey out of the way! Come on!" I ran out, and Donald and Goofy followed behind me. We headed in to the Sandlot, running past Hayner, and seeing Seifer, Rai, and Fuu there.

Seifer: "Who are you three? I don't recognize you, so, you must be new here, and if you're new here, then we have to get a few things straight. One, I'm the head of the Disciplinary Committee of Twilight Town. Second, you do what I say when I say to, and third…"

Kyle: "Don't worry about it, Seifer, we were just passing through!"

Seifer: "How did you know my name? I didn't even introduce myself yet."

Fuu: "Not newcomers?"

Rai: "They're new to me, y'know?"

Seifer: "I understand this. How did you know my name?"

Kyle; "Call it a hunch."

Seifer: "Must have been that blondie and his friends 'warning' you about us, but don't worry. We want nothing but peace being kept up here."

Goofy: "Really?"

Donald: "We'd better get going…" We just walked off, heading for the station. When we got there, Dusk Nobodies surrounded us, and Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons.

Kyle: "Nobodies? Now?"

Donald: "Sora? How do you know what these are?"

Goofy: "Sora?"

Kyle: "Forget it. Let's just take 'em down, the old fashioned way." I scrolled the Ultimatrix to Armodrillo, then slapped it down, becoming him.

Armodrillo: "ARMODRILLO! Time to WRECK these losers!" I charged up my piston powered arms, then slammed my arms into the ground. They created fault lines, which the Nobodies fell into.

Donald: "SORA?"

Goofy: "You could never do THAT!"

Armodrillo: "Just start attacking!" I punched every Nobody that came for me, vaporizing them all on impact. Donald was calling down Thunder onto the enemies, and Goofy was hitting them with his shield. I then spun around, punching a Nobody, and using my piston arms to constantly slam force into its face. It vaporized, as well. One got me from behind, but I punched right through it, destroying it. My arms were beating all these Noboides like crazy. This was much easier than swinging the Keyblade around, for sure! I doubted I could actually use it, though. That's why I used Armodrillo. Donald was smashing his way through enemies, as well as shocking them. Goofy threw his shield at one coming for me, knocking it out before I had to. I destroyed a creeper flying for me as a spear, and Donald killed a Creeper 'creeping' towards him. Goofy charged through another one, and we all had gotten tired eventually. I even reverted to normal from Armodrillo form. Out of nowhere, however, King Mickey saved us. I looked at him, like, 'wow', and Donald and Goofy pushed me into the ground.

Donald and Goofy: "Your Majesty!" He made a 'shh' gesture. He handed me a pouch, along with a blue crystal, and ran off.

Donald: "Your Majesty?" He was already gone by then.

Donald: "Why did he take off on us again?"

Kyle; "If he's here, then that also means Riku is here!"

Goofy: "Y-yeah, it does! A-hyuck!"

Donald: "But, Sora, you have a little explaining to do."

Kyle: "Like?"

Donald: "How'd you turn into that yellow thing?"

Kyle: "Um… it's… hard to explain…"

Donald: "Hard to explain?"

Goofy: "Whatever it was, it was a huge help! Thanks, Sora!"

Sora: "No biggie, Goofy."

Donald: "Let's go on this train…" We walked in, and I handed the pouch to the person inside, but it turned out we could have rode for free if we wanted to. That was awesome! So, we walked up, to have Hayner, Pence, and Olette show up.

Kyle: "Hey guys!"

Olette: "So, you're off now?"

Kyle: "Yeah. We have to go for a bit."

Hayner: "Oh. By the way, sorry I ignored you earlier…"

Kyle: "Whatever, man. I can live with it."

Goofy: "So, are you ready to head out?"

Kyle: "Whenever you are, Goofy."

Donald: "First we need to make sure we're ALL ready."

Kyle; "I'm sure we are. Come on." I walked up into the train, and Goofy and Donald followed behind me. We were sitting in the train, watching the town go by.

Kyle: "So, what do you guys think is…"

Donald: "First, explain that transformation you did. Is it because of that red thing on your arm?"

Kyle: "Yeah, it is, Donald. It's called the Ultimatrix. I can be many different kinds of creatures with it. That yellow thing was one of them."

Goofy: "But, what about the Keyblade? Won't you need it, still?"

Kyle: "I haven't tried bringing it out yet, Goofy."

Donald: "We're gonna need it ONE day, you know."

Kyle: "You are right. But, I just gotta use it at the right time, I think."

Donald: "Like when?"

Kyle; "I don't know, exactly."

Goofy; "Aw, cheer up. You'll use the Keyblade again."

Kyle: "Yep. I will. I sure will."

Donald: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's see it."

Kyle; "When I feel like it, Donald."

Donald; "Fine…"

Goofy: "Onward we go!" We stopped at a big castle after a while, then, the train disappeared after we got off of it.

Kyle: "There goes our ride…"

Donald: "Hey, there's someone at the door!" We went up to it, seeing Pete.

Goofy: "What's going on?"

Pete: "I sent in Heartless into this castle. I bet I can make old Yen Sid in to a Heartless!"

Kyle: "A Heartless?"

Donald: "Didn't see that coming?"

Kyle: "Not exactly…"

Pete: "Why am I bothering with you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram, I'm behind schedule as it is!"

Goofy: "You oughta find something nicer to do." Pete turned around.

Pete: "Oh, it's you two!"

Goofy: "Pete?"

Donald: "Pete?"

Kyle: "Pete? You know this guy?"

Goofy: "Yeah. He caused all sorts of trouble back at Disney Castle. I wonder why he's here now?"

Pete: "Maleficent, my master, will conquer ALL the worlds! I will help her, of course!"

Kyle: "Um, about Maleficent, she's dead."

Pete: "So you're the ones that did it!"

Kyle; "We might've had something to do with it, yes."

Pete: "Heartless Squad, round up and attack!" We got surrounded by Shadows.

Kyle: "These things? Wow. What a joke!" I turned the Ultimatrix to Swampfire, and of course, became him.

Swampfire: "SWAMPFIRE!"

Donald: "Another one?"

Swampfire: "Yep." I shot flamethrowers out at the Heartless, and they almost immediately burned to cinders. Goofy and Donald finished them off after I was done.

Pete; "Nobody messes with me, the mighty Pete!"

Swampfire: "Mighty, huh?" I glowed, then towered over him.

Kyle: "HUMONGOUSAUR!" Pete screamed, and opened a portal, running away in fear.

Humongousaur: "Aw man. I didn't even roar yet." I changed back to normal.

Donald: "Why are we helping you again?"

Kyle; "I still need you guys, don't worry." We went in the castle, and started climbing up the staircase. Up on the way, Shadows crawled out from the floors, and I was using Terraspin to fight them this time. Donald and Goofy still helped me along the way, while I was blowing the Heartless of the stairs. Then, we got to the first room. Soldiers appeared now.

Terraspin: "This should be fun." I pulled in my head, and spun around like a fan, blowing away the Soldiers. Some of them immediately died, and Donald and Goofy again killed the rest.

Goofy: "This Ulti-ulti…"

Terraspin: "Ultimatrix."

Goofy: "With that, you're a better fighter."

Terraspin: "I've noticed."

Donald: "Just stop showing us up, okay?" He walked forward again, and we followed behind him, killing even more Heartless on the way up the stairs. They all were easily dispatched of with Terraspin. When we found Yen Sid, I had reverted to normal.

Donald: "Master Yen Sid. It's an honor to be in your presence."

Kyle: "Hi."

Goofy: "Sora…"

Donald: "Show a little respect why don't you?" Yen Sid did a 'simmer down' gesture.

Yen Sid: "Quite fine, you two. You are the wielder of the Keyblade, correct?"

Donald: "Not recently he hasn't been."

Goofy: "he's using the Ulti- Ulti-…"

Kyle: "Ultimatrix. It's ALMOST as good as the Keyblade."

Yen Sid: "Can I have a demonstration of this Ultimatrix?"

Kyle: "I'll make it brief." I transformed into Cannonbolt, and rolled up into a ball, then unrolled.

Yen Sid: "Show me your Keyblade."

Kyle: "I haven't tried it recently, but… here goes." I held my hand out, and concentrated on it, and it actually appeared in my hands.

Kyle: "Wow…"

Yen Sid: "You are the key to everything, Sora."

Kyle: "I know, I know."

Yen Sid: "And you two will help him, right?" Donald and Goofy nodded.

Yen Sid: "Now, I need you to have more suitable clothes."

Goofy: "Yep. You sure are growing fast!" I rubbed my head like Sora would. I went into the room next door with Donald and Goofy, and there were the three fairies.

Kyle; "Um… Excuse me, but…"

Flora: "Ah, Sora, you have come."

Fauna: "I'll design the clothes."

Merryweather: "Oh, no you don't." She shot a sarkle at me, and my clothes became blue.

Kyle: "Um…"

Flora: "No. Red!" It became red.

Fauna: "But green is the best!" they went green.

Kyle: "Um… how about doing it all together?"

Flora: "Together now, dears. And no more squabbling." I had my clothes change to Sora's KH2 outfit, with my Ultimatrix still intact.

Fauna: "Take the orb now, Sora." I grabbed it, because I knew what was going to happen. I felt a sudden change, then I burst light in every direction, becoming Valor Sora, holding Kingdom Key, and Star Seeker.

Valor Kyle: "Wow!"

Goofy: "TWO Keyblades!"

Donald: "Wow…"

Fauna: "Now, you three had better be heading out."

Valor Kyle: "Of course. Thanks a lot, you three." I became normal me after that. We left that room, then went into Yen Sid's room. He showed us the Gummi Ship.

Donald: "The Gummi Ship!"

Yen Sid: "Yes, exactly, my friends. Now, you can travel between worlds again. Your journey begins anew."

Kyle: "Anyone we should watch out for?" Yen Sid called up some holograms. He showed us people in black robes, like Riku was before.

Yen Sid: "They are Organization XIII. Villains bent on having the power of Kingdom hearts for themselves. Be vigilant. All three of you. Do not be fooled by them. They do not have hearts. They only pretend to."

Kyle; "Got it."

Yen Sid:"They also command the Nobodies that Sora has spoken of already. Be careful when you fight them." We nodded, then boarded the ship.

Donald: "Where are we going first?"

Kyle: "That one directly ahead!" It was a castle.

Goofy: "Well, onwards to the start of our adventure!"

To be continued…

Forms: Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Humongousaur, Ultimate Humongousaur, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Water Hazard, NRG, Terraspin, Armodrillo, and Valor Form.

Equipment:

Normal: Kingdom Key/Ultimatrix

Valor: Star Seeker

Donald: Mage's Staff

Goofy: Knight's Shield

Weapons (Overall):

Kyle:

Kingdom Key, Star Seeker

Donald:

Mage's Staff

Goofy:

Knight's Shield


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hollow Bastion

Previously, on Kyle 10 Alien Force: KH2 Chronicles, I had been sent into the KH2 game I had. Ali, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had decided on watching me while I played, to make sure I could get through just fine. I got Donald and Goofy as my allies, along with Sora's clothes, AND his Keyblade, while gaining Valor Form for myself. We were going to the next world. What will happen? Find out now!

Outside…

Max: "Okay. The game's been hooked up to my standard Plumber issue generator, but no one is to touch this console. Or the generator."

Kevin: "Understood."

Ali: "Same here."

Gwen: "No touching."

Ben: "From ANYBODY!"

Max: "Well, that should keep Kyle alive."

Ali: "Let's watch for now, okay?"

Kevin: "I got nothing better to do."

Inside…

Donald was flying us to the next world. Goofy and I were watching out the windows.

Goofy: "Hey, Sora, I've been thinking…"

Kyle: "What?"

Goofy: "Those guys you turn into… are they from other worlds?"

Kyle: "Yeah, they are."

Goofy: "Have you been places we haven't, or have you been on a ship when you were young, and forgot?"

Donald: "Goofy, they're probably from Sora's world."

Goofy: "Or that, a-hyuck!"

Kyle: "Full speed ahead, Donald! The new world is a-calling!"

Donald: "Of course." He took off faster, and in no time, we saw Hollow Bastion.

Kyle: "H-Hollow Bastion?"

Goofy: "Looks like it. We're landing."

Kyle: "Whoa whoa whoa! Shouldn't we have been more… prepared?"

Donald: "Too late now." They stepped off the ship after we landed, and I just sighed, jumping out after them. We got into town, noticing some shops immediately.

Donald: "Shops! Let's see what they have!"

Goofy: "Where do we go first?"

Kyle: "The weapons shop!" I took off ahead of them, and they followed after me. I stepped in front of it, and saw Dewey inside, as a vendor.

Dewey: "Unca Donald!"

Donald: "Dewey? I thought you guys left Traverse Town for home."

Dewey: "Never hurts to have more munny, Unca Donald."

Goofy: "What'cha got in stock for us?"

Dewey: "Unca Donald will love this." He pulled out a red hammer.

Donald: "I do!"

Dewey: "It's the Hammer Staff. It's more suited for attacks than magic, but it isn't any weaker than Unca Donald's weapon!" Donald slammed munny on the table.

Donald: "I'll take it!" He picked it up, and started swinging it.

Kyle: "How about, um, a shield?"

Goofy: "Yeah! Let's see it!" He picked out a shield that looked like a turtle shell.

Dewey: "The Adamant Shield. Useful for blocking, and stronger than a normal shield."

Goofy: "I'll have it." He put munny down, and took it.

Kyle: "Well, I think we're set now."

Dewey: "Thank you for shopping at Huey, Louie, and Dewey's Weapon Shop. Come again!"

Kyle: "No problem!" We walked out, and Goofy was admiring his shield, while Donald couldn't stop swinging around his Hammer Staff. I smiled to myself, and walked further out while Donald and Goofy walked behind me. I saw another duck walk around in circles while licking ice cream in front of a giant ice box.

Donald: "Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge: "Donald? Is that you?"

Donald: "Of course!" Scrooge turned to see the hammer.

Scrooge: "Good lord, Donald! Put that thing away! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Donald finally put it away.

Donald: "Sorry…"

Kyle: "Hi."

Scrooge: "Who is this?"

Donald: "This is Sora. My friend, and Keyblade master."

Kyle: "And now, the wielder of the Ultimatrix!"

Scrooge: "Ultimatrix?"

Donald: "Never mind. Remember Goofy?"

Scrooge: "Oh, of course! Goofy! Hello, lad!"

Goofy: "Hiya, Uncle Scrooge! Gawrsh, what's with the ice box?"

Scrooge: "Ah, this. I'm trying to recreate my favorite ice cream flavor, but having no luck!"

Donald: "So, no transit yet?"

Kyle: "Transit?"

Scrooge: "Oh, yes! With the millions I will make, I would set up a transit system for Gummi Ships, going from world to world! It spreads me ice cream across the universe!"

Kyle: "The universe?"

Scrooge: "Aye. The universe."

Goofy: "Good luck, Scrooge, sir."

Scrooge: "I sure need it, lads. Bye!"

Donald: "See ya later, Uncle Scrooge!"

Scrooge: "When I recreate the flavor, you lads will be me first customers! Mark my words!" I waved to him, and he wove back.

Kyle: "I can't wait!"

Donald: "For what?"

Kyle: "The ice cream, man! C'mon!" I ran further ahead while Donald and Goofy sped up, too. As soon as we got to the place below, however, we were noticing orbs flying across the ground.

Goofy: "Huh? What's this?"

Kyle: "Organization XIII?"

Donald: "I hope not."

Voice: "I see you found the security system!" I put my head up until I saw…

Kyle: "Yuffie! Hi! Been a while!"

Yuffie: "Sora! You… look different."

Kyle: "The clothes? I know. More stylin'?"

Yuffie: "Sora, your hair is… blonde now."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Goofy: "Blonde? It's brown. What are you talking about?"

Donald: "Did you get blind while we left?"

Yuffie: "Well, Donald and Goofy are both the same. Weird… Look out!" A Dusk materialized, and I killed it. More Dusks appeared. Something was definitely up… Time to tear something up! I had the Keyblade in my hand, ready to fight. Donald and Goofy pulled out their new weapons. Yuffie jumped down to join us. Yuffie and I got back to back.

Yuffie: "You're not Sora, are you?" She sliced up a Dusk.

Kyle: "No. How'd you figure it out?" I killed another Dusk, and we alternated sides. Donald bashed a Dusk with his hammer, then hit a Creeper. Goofy punched a Creeper, then killed another Dusk.

Yuffie: "Your face, looks, and clothes, for one, were a bit of a hint.' She threw smaller shuriken through a Creeper, and I killed another Dusk.

Kyle: "No one else has noticed."

Yuffie: "Wow. I guess everyone's dumb but me, huh?" She laughed, caught her small shuriken, then sliced one more Dusk.

Kyle: "Possibly." A Creeper got killed, again, by Goofy.

Yuffie: "Who're you, then?"

Kyle: "Kyle 10."

Yuffie: "Well, welcome to the life of Sora, Kyle. How's it feel?"

Kyle: "Pretty sweet."

Yuffie: "Cool. What I'd give to have a Keyblade."

Kyle: "You don't know what you're missing, Yuffie."

Yuffie: "You're a cool guy, Kyle. Cooler than Sora, already."

Kyle: "I'm touched." We laughed, and we split apart, slicing up even more Nobodies.

Kyle: "Well, I can do a bunch of things Sora can't!"

Yuffie: "Show me." I burst up in white energy, changing my clothes to red, and got Star Seeker in my left hand. Yuffie smiled.

Valor Kyle: "This is… VALOR FORM!" I charged straight through each Nobody, easily killing each one heading for me. Goofy threw his shield forward, killing each Nobody in its path, Donald brought his hammer down one more time, and Yuffie's big shuriken finished off the last of the Nobodies.

Valor Kyle; "You're good, Yuffie."

Yuffie: "You too, Kyle." She smiled, with 'angry' eyes. So did I, and I reverted to normal.

Goofy: "Yuffie, you sure you're fine?"

Yuffie: "Of course! Come on!"

Kyle: "Follow the ninja chick!" I went forward, killing off more Heartless on the way through. She stopped in front of a house, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I pushed the door open after Yuffie did that, and Yuffie popped up in my face.

Yuffie: "BOO!" I fell to the ground. Yuffie started laughing.

Donald: "Sora?"

Goofy: "Gawrsh, you sure got him!"

Yuffie: "Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" I got up, seeing Cid, Leon, and Aerith.

Aerith: "You're back."

Leon: "Hello."

Kyle: "Hey guys. How's it been?"

Leon: "It's… been improving since you three left."

Kyle: "Yeah. I see Nobodies and the Heartless are acting up on you guys."

Cid: "That's the town's story. Have you guys noticed flying balls?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Cid: "My own design. They help control the Heartless."

Donald: "Yep. They sure do."

Kyle: "Have any one of you seen Riku or the King?" All four of them shook their heads. Mine hung down.

Kyle: "Oh…"

Aerith: "We'll look for them, Sora" I put my head up.

Leon: "I need you to follow me to the bailey. There's something you three need to see." He walked out, and Merlin burst in.

Merlin: "I'm back… Oh, Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Hello!"

Kyle: "Merlin!"

Donald: "Merlin, we have come back."

Merlin: "Yes, you have. So, how has it been?"

Cid: "By the way, where have you been?"

Goofy: "We were sleeping."

Cid: "In cold storage?"

Merlin: "Enough of that. How has your magic been treating you?"

Kyle: "Um… It's been… fine… Uh…"

Merlin: "Um?"

Kyle: "I forgot how…"

Merlin: "Confounded… okay. I'll give you a spell, but use it wisely!" He handed me an ice shard, It dissipated into my hand, and the Ultimatrix turned on.

Ultimatrix: "Item scanned. Power up, activated."

Merlin: "What is that?"

Goofy: "It's Sora's new power!"

Donald: "The Ultimatrix. It lets him transform into out-of-this-world creatures."

Kyle: "Yeah, But I don't need it a lot…"

Merlin: "Just master your spells, please…"

Yuffie: "I'll take them to the bailey." She ran out, and Donald, Goofy, and I continued after her. Heartless came out, blocking our way, but we managed to defeat each little squad that came at us. We ran into the Bailey after that, and met up with Leon.

Leon: "There you all are. So, do you know what's been going on recently?"

Kyle: "Yep. I do. There's this guy named Pete that controls the Heartless now, but he doesn't pose any threat to us. The ones we have to worry about are the Nobodies. They're Organization XIII's minions."

Leon: "Interesting. Look down there." We did, noticing some Dusks walking around by themselves.

Yuffie: "But they're not too tough."

Leon: "But they are." He pointed to a Heartless castle, and I saw…

Kyle: "Heartless numbering in the millions!"

Donald: "At least!"

Leon: "We have to stop them, somehow, but we can't."

Goofy: "Organization XIII's what I'm worried about most at the moment…"

Voice: "You called?" We all looked around, then headed out.

Xemnas: "The Keyblade. Indeed a marvelous weapon. But if it was only in more… capable hands."

Kyle: "Where are you?" I called out my Keyblade. They all laughed, then Xemnas appeared on top of the wall, raising up his hands. Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, and Luxord all appeared.

Kyle: "Now we can settle this!" I turned the Ultimatrix on while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons. Yuffie watched me, and I found Humongousaur's hologram, and slammed it down.

Humongousaur: "HUMONGOUSAUR!" I roared, even startling Leon.

Xemnas: "This device… It seems… new. What is it?"

Humongousaur: "None of your business." I prepared to attack, but some Nobodies appeared, and Donald and Goofy followed them down the steps. Yuffie ran with Leon, and I changed back. The Bailey's gates closed.

Leon: "Sora, Yuffie, we gotta protect the town!"

Yuffie: "I'm on it Leon!" She rushed out, killing some Creepers. I sliced up a Dusk, then aimed my Keyblade at a Dusk near the gate, and yelled, "BLIZZARD!" I shot out an ice shard, killing it.

Kyle: "So that's what magic is like!" Leon brought down his Gunblade, killing a Dusk, and I killed another one coming for him. Yuffie brought her shuriken around her, killing surrounding Dusks. Creepers flew at me, and I sliced them apart. Leon shot out a fireball, destroying another Dusk. I shot a flurry of Blizzards at more Dusks, thinking we won, but, no, we didn't. Samurai Nobodies appeared.

Leon: "That's it?"

Yuffie: "We got these guys, easy!"

Kyle: "Yeah! Bring it!" We charged towards the Samurais, and they proved to be worthy opponents, actually. The Samurais sliced through our attacks, even getting us.

Leon: "Sora, maybe you could use that giant dinosaur now."

Kyle: "No. he's too big, Leon."

Leon: "Great. Just great."

Yuffie: "You have someone just as good?"

Kyle: "Do I?" I flipped it on, then changed it to Big Chill's hologram.

Kyle: "Worth a shot!" I slammed it down, growing wings, two-toed feet, glowing red eyes, and a closed set of teeth.

Kyle: "BIG CHILL!" I opened my mouth, and shot down some ice breath. Every Samurai got frozen solid, and I landed back on the ground, and made my hands ice maces.

Big Chill: "Let's smash these guys up!"

Yuffie: "Of course!" Leon, Yuffie, and I killed every Samurai, then I got back with Donald and Goofy.

Big Chill: "Letting your cronies do the work for you?"

Xemnas: "Sora, you are valuable to us. Nice work." He disappeared with his buddies, then one appeared in front of us.

Donald: "What's the big idea?"

Xigbar: "Oopsy daisy. I think you've got the wrong idea."

Goofy: "Huh?"

Big Chill: "Look, buddy, just move, and we won't give you any trouble."

Xigbar: "That would work, IF I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm in the Organization. Nothing any old about me."

Leon: "If you don't move, we WILL have to take you down."

Big Chill: "Don't you DARE think you can handle me for a second!"

Xigbar: "Dude, don't make me have to hurt you. I REALLY don't want to."

Big Chill: "Everyone, show no mercy." I charged at him, and he teleported. Donald saw him reappear upside down, in the air.

Donald: "He's over there!" He called down a thunderbolt, which missed him, and he pulled out two guns, and shot some lasers down at us. Everyone else moved to the side while I flew upwards, and he moved his gunfire in my direction. I became intangible, and flew at hm. He moved aside, and I breathed ice on him. He froze solid, but shot a HUGE bullet to get out, and teleported again. I flew at him, and Goofy and Yuffie threw their weapons at him. He shot both of them down, then shot at me. My intangibility showed that I couldn't be hurt, but he got another idea, and put a gun on Yuffie's head.

Yuffie: "AGH!"

Big Chill: "YUFFIE!"

Leon: "AGH!" He charged, then brought the Gunblade down on him. Xigbar fell aside, and Donald hit Xigbar with his hammer. Goofy punched him upwards, then I decided it was time to end it. I slapped my symbol, growing flames all over my body.

Ultimate Big Chill: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!" I shot flamethrowers at him, and they burned him. He hit the ground, gasping.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Just remember, I told you to move." He disappeared. I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "That was… easier than I thought it would be."

Yuffie: "Seems like that's it for him."

Leon: "He could come back. Be ready for him."

Kyle: "Yeah." I felt something appear in my hand, then saw a flame. It faded, then the Ultimatrix spoke.

Ultimatrix: "Gained new magic. Fire."

Kyle: "Sweet!" I saw the Kingdom Key appear in my hand, then glow. It shot a ray of light into the air.

Goofy: "What's that?"

Kyle: "We have to go now."

Yuffie: "I'm coming too!"

Goofy: "Wha-what?"

Donald: "That would be meddling!"

Yuffie: "No. I want to help you, Sora! Please?"

Kyle: "Only if Leon says yes." Leon paused for a few seconds in thought.

Leon: "Yes. She can go."

Donald: "W-what? NO!"

Goofy: "Sora?"

Kyle: "Leon says yes. C'mon Yuffie. We got some worlds to save."

Yuffie: "Right behind you!" We walked out of the bailey, getting into the ship.

The End.

Forms: Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Humongousaur, Ultimate Humongousaur, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Armodrillo, NRG, Terraspin, Water Hazard, and Valor Form.

Equipment:

Kyle: Kingdom Key/Ultimatrix

Valor: Star Seeker

Donald: Hammer Staff

Goofy: Adamant Shield

Magic: Fire and Blizzard

Overall Weapons:

Kyle

Kingdom Key and Star Seeker

Donald

Mage's Staff and Hammer Staff

Goofy

Knight's Shield and Adamant Shield


End file.
